1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to monitoring network transactions. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for monitoring identity misrepresentation by a user on a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
The internet and the World Wide Web (“web”) have become available to a large amount of people of different age, background, and type. Since accessing the web has become common among children, parents have become concerned about their children's transactions with strangers. Parents have continuously tried to protect their children from external temptations and unsuitable transactions available over the Internet. For example, parents have been using key word filters, blockers, email monitors, and the like. In addition, website administrators have become strict in enforcing age requirements and digital identity checks to protect themselves, the parents, and the children.
As children become more Internet-savvy, they are finding ways to circumvent such protective measures. For example, the web has made it easy for children to alter their identity or create fictitious digital identities. Using the web, children are able to start accounts, contact individuals across the world, participate in transactions, chat, meet new people, and the like, all of which without parental supervision and, in many cases, without parental knowledge. Children circumvent any potential age restrictions simply by misrepresenting their age. Misrepresentation of age, for example, may lead to adults having relationships with minor children who are posing as older persons. Thus, identity misrepresentation over the web is a growing concern. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus that would allow for the monitoring of identity misrepresentation by a user on a network, such as the Internet.